


Save The Last Dance

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Past Castiel/Crowley - Freeform, School Dance, Tattooed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is upset that his boyfriend didn't ask him to the winter formal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Last Dance

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror and sighed sadly.

 

“What’s wrong?” His mother asked from where she sat on his bed. “You look great.”

 

“It doesn’t really matter though, does it? Dean isn’t going to be there.” His mother sighed and stood. She placed her hands on Castiel’s shoulders and meet his eyes in the mirror.

 

“I know that you’re upset that he didn’t ask you,” She started before Castiel interrupted.

 

“We’ve been dating for eight months. He went with Lisa Braden when they hadn’t been together eight days. I’m a little more than upset.”

 

“ _But_ ,” She continued, “you can go to this dance, take pictures with your friends, maybe some cute boys,” Castiel rolled his eyes, “make him regret not asking you.”

 

“You’re right,” He said, straightening his tie. “I can have a good time without him.”

 

“That’s right.” His mother kissed his cheek and left the room. Castiel looked at himself again, then texted his friends to tell them he was on his way.

 

He could feel the music vibrating in his chest from outside. When he walked in he was blinded by flashing lights. He saw Balthazar over the crowd and forced his way through the grinding bodies toward the group.

 

Benny, Jo, Garth, Charlie, Dorothy, Kevin, and Balthazar were standing in the farthest corner, making fun of the people dancing. Jo walked over to Castiel and pulled a note out of her purse. He recognized Dean’s scrawl on the front and shoved it in his pocket.

 

“Please, read it,” Jo said. Castiel nodded, then went to stand with Balthazar. A song he didn’t recognize came on, and Balth pulled him onto the dance floor.

 

“Take a picture with me?” He asked. Balth nodded and Cas pulled out his phone. Balthazar pressed up close against him to get into the shot.

 

“Post that,” The blonde yelled as a group of girls pulled him away.

 

Castiel pulled up the picture, but hesitated before posting it. Dean was already jealous of his friendships with guys like Balth and Crowley, and this really wouldn’t help with that. But Castiel was standing there, by himself, because his boyfriend hated dances. He posted the picture and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

 

He danced with Jo and Charlie, who took pictures on their phones, and with Garth as a joke. He was about sit when a voice sounded from behind him.

 

“Got the energy for one more?” He looked up at Crowley and smiled.

 

“Always.”

 

The song was slow, of course, and Castiel couldn’t help but lean into Crowley’s chest. He knew he should feel guilty about being so close to his ex-boyfriend, but he had missed dancing and closeness it brought.

 

“What happened to us?” Crowley asked quietly and Castiel sighed.

 

“We wanted different things, I guess. You wanted to go partying and hook up with random people and I want someone to stay at home with me.”

 

“You wanted Dean Winchester,” Crowley corrected. “But I don’t see him here tonight.”

 

“Because he’s not.” The song ended and Castiel moved away. Crowley caught his hand.

 

“If you ever need to talk…”

 

“I’ll call you,” Castiel pressed a kiss to his cheek, and reached into his pocket for his phone. He took the picture quickly, noticing Jo and Benny looking at them and walked away. When he put the phone back, his fingers brushed the note Jo had given him.

 

He sat down and unfolded it.

 

_Meet me on the soccer field at 11._

 

Cas looked at his phone. It was 10:45.

 

Castiel stared at the note, folding and unfolding it, rereading it, debating over it until Jo came over to him.

 

“Go.” She said.

 

“I can’t-”

 

“Castiel. Go.” He nodded and slid his jacket back on.

 

He stepped outside and shivered in the cold air. It was going to take him at least five minutes to walk to the field. Cas tucked his head against his chest and his arms around himself.

 

“Cas,” He looked up when arrived at the soccer field. Dean was standing there in a dress shirt and suit jacket, rose in hand.

 

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked, not looking at him. “You hate dances.”

 

Dean only smiled and held out his hand. Never able to resist, Castiel took it and Dean pulled him onto the field. He let Cas go for a moment to turn on an iPod dock and pick a song. Castiel was shocked when Iron and Wine swelled in the air around them.

 

“You hate this song,” He said, as Dean walked back to him.

 

“It’s your favorite,” He held out his hand again. “And I want to dance with my boyfriend at the stupid winter formal to his favorite song.”

 

Castiel took his hand and Dean pulled him against his chest. Castiel smiled, feeling Dean’s warmth radiating through his clothes and smelling his favorite cologne on his skin.

 

“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Dean admitted after standing awkwardly for a moment.

 

“This is enough,” Castiel responded. “Just hold me.” He laid his head against Dean’s chest and sighed happily when Dean’s arms tightened around him. They swayed to the music, and Castiel was surprised when Dean actually started singing the words to him

 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Castiel whispered, his voice cracking.

 

“Hey, don’t do that,” Dean said, pulling back to wipe some stray tears off of Cas’s face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. This is perfect, Dean. Too perfect. I feel like, at any second, I’m going to wake up.” _And you’ll be gone._

 

“No, baby, this is really happening.” Dean leaned down and captured Castiel’s mouth with his. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Dean tightened his hold and kissed Castiel again as snow began to fall.

 

“Let’s get outta here,” Dean whispered. “I have something, I want to show you.”

 

Dean grabbed his iPod and led Cas to the Impala, opening his door and everything. They held hands as Dean drove past the city limits. Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean kissed his knuckles, then released his hand to wrap his arm around his shoulders.

 

They parked on a cliff that overlooked the city and Castiel was mesmerized by the snow falling over the far away lights.

 

“This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever given me, Dean.”

 

“I’m glad,” Dean said.

 

“No one’s ever loved me before,” Castiel admitted. While he and Crowley had cared deeply for one another, it had never been like this. Dean pulled his face around to look into his eyes.

 

“I love you. I’ll never love anyone else. Not like this.”

 

They were all mouths and hands then. Tongues and teeth clashing as they fought the buttons on each other’s clothes. Dean hissed a little when Castiel brushed his hands over his sides.

 

“What-” There was a new tattoo over Dean’s ribs, mingling with the other ink on his skin. Castiel gently ran his fingers over the intricate C.J.N. that apparently still hurt.

 

“Castiel James Novak,” Dean said, catching his hand, nuzzling against his neck.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m yours,” Castiel looked into his green eyes, shining with love and hope.

 

“I’m not ready to have sex,” He blurted. Dean’s eyes softened.

 

“I know. I’ll wait on you forever, Cas. You know that.” Castiel laid against his chest, letting his fingers trace the flaming pentagram all the Winchester men had, the bird that had Dean had gotten for Mary (his first tattoo, she had been too touched to be angry), the star he’d gotten when his friend Ash died in a car accident the year before, the tree Sam had drawn for him, the rest of the marks that told the stories of Dean’s life in ink. He traced his own tattoo last.

  
“Do you like it?”

 

“I love it. Why on your ribs though?”

 

“My dad got my mom’s name there. He said it was under his arm where he could hold her close and keep her safe and near his heart where she belonged. I always like the sentiment. I always hoped I could find someone I loved that much.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel didn’t know what to say so kissed him again.

 

They stayed wrapped together in the back seat of the Impala, kissing and talking and touching.

 

“I should get you home,” Dean finally said. “It’s almost 1:30.”

 

“Okay,” Castiel murmured, sleepily. They crawled into the front seat and Castiel rested against Dean’s side.

 

“I love you that much, too,” He said, before falling asleep.

 

He woke up in his own bed with a post it note stuck to his forehead.

 

I love you.

_P.S. You will be punished for those pictures ;)_


End file.
